


You Deserve it all, Baby

by DeathByStorm



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByStorm/pseuds/DeathByStorm
Summary: “There is, however, a path here that will lead to happiness,” she said. "It's of the personal sort that you’ve been denying yourself for these past several months. For you who have defended the universe from tyranny at great cost to yourself, I offer you this boon."Was it a good night’s sleep? Because God knows, there was a damn good reason why Shiro didn’t allow himself to get his full eight hours anymore.Or the one in which Shiro is given psychic powers and finds that his feelings may not be so unrequited after all.





	You Deserve it all, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you to the lovely [Eilera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilera/pseuds/Eilera) for betaing.

“Alright, Paladins,” Coran said. “We have a MacGuffin out.”

“Can’t the castle just make another?” Pidge asked.

“Not so, Number Five! One of the elements that the MacGuffin is made out of is highly unstable. That’s why we’re going to have to go to an Unilu swap moon.”

“So back to the mall?”

“Essentially, no. There was only one swap shop and it isn’t there anymore,” Coran said. He stroked his mustache and a glint of mischief flashed in his eyes. “We’re going to a real swap moon this time.”

*

The sky was a uniform, slate grey. Shiro had never seen such a sky colour in an atmosphere that was breathable by humans. The soil let out little puffs of dust as he walked along the swap moon.

“You there. Paladin,” a voice called out from the back of a ramshackle stall.

“You’ve made a mistake. I’m not a paladin.” Shiro quickly scanned the goods on display. The table was filled to bursting with different bits of incense, crystal balls and tomes on the mystical uses of quintessence. Shiro shook his head and turned to continue on. Some things were universal it seemed.

“Hmm? I’m pretty sure. I know quite a bit of detail about the ones that are fated to cross paths with me, Takashi Shirogane,” she said. “Let me do a reading. It’s free of charge.”

“Nothing’s really free.”

“Consider it a thank you then. After all, my people have suffered under the Galra as well.”

Shiro met her gaze. She was a shrunken, old crone of an alien with faded, wrinkled skin. There was a look in her eyes that said that she was confident that he wouldn’t say no.

“Well, we’re looking for a MacGuffin for our ship. Do you by any chance know how to get one?”

“The small one and the orange one will have found it by the time that we are done here. Give me your hand.”

Shiro hesitantly held out his human hand.

She bent over it so closely that the tips of her long, wispy hair brushed his skin. Gently, she traced out the lines along his hand with a frown on her face.

“There is much pain here,” she said. Shiro let out a shiver as her fingers traced over a line. “It’s carved itself deep into your lifeline. You have suffered much for such a short-lived being.”

Shiro let out a sigh. This was all stuff that was basically a matter of public record. It was well known that he’d been a gladiator and even if this psychic happened to not know that, being a paladin and fighting in a war for the fate of the universe wasn’t exactly fun and games.

“There is, however, a path here that will lead to happiness,” she said. "It's of the personal sort that you’ve been denying yourself for these past several months. For you who has defended the universe from tyranny at great cost to yourself, I offer you this boon."

Was it a good night’s sleep? Because God knows, there was a damn good reason that he didn’t allow himself to get his full eight hours anymore.

Her voice echoed strangely in his ears taking on a dual tone. She looked up, and under her hood, her eyes were glowing brightly with barely contained quintessence and he was struck with the realization that the alien in front of him was a lot more powerful than her humble ‘wares suggested. Shiro tried to pull away but found himself immobile. His heartrate sped up until it was a frenetic pulse pounding in his ears.

“Fret not, young Paladin, this gift is not a cruel one.”

<>The table creaked as she leaned over it and planted her lips against his forehead. He gasped as a feeling of peace spread itself from the point of contact to his heart and then out to his finger tips.

She drew back and settled down with a smile.

“Wh-what did you do to me?” 

“Nothing bad, I assure you,” she said. In the face of the calm that was still humming inside of him, he had no choice but to believe her. “Your friends will be here shortly. It was an honour to meet you, Shiro.”

He blinked and suddenly he was standing alone in the middle of the street.

“Shiro!” he turned and found Lance right in front of him with a relieved smile on his face. “I was looking all over for you. Are you okay?”

He clapped his hand on Lance’s shoulder and felt warmth bloom in his chest as the blue paladin leaned into the touch.

“I’m fine, Lance, I was just –” He turned back towards the stall that he’d just been at, but it was empty. “It doesn’t matter. Were you able to find the MacGuffin?”

“Pidge and Hunk did,” Lance said. His cheeks had flushed a little. "We'd better get back to the others."

“Yes, we should."

He looked back one last time at the stall, which was looking even more dilapidated than it had just a few moments ago and then followed Lance down the street.

*

The next morning was when the proverbial shit hit the fan.

_Shiro or Keith? Man, I’m like that Bella girl form those crappy vampire movies. But instead of fighting over me, neither of them knows I exist._

Shiro turned toward the sound of the voice. Lance was lounging around on the couch with a drink pouch in one hand and his phone in the other.

"Sorry, Lance did you say something?”

“No?” Lance looked up at him as he sucked on the straw. “Is everything okay, Shiro?”

“Yes. Everything’s fine,” Shiro said. Maybe he was just tired…

 _Hmm, his cheeks are red. Maybe he has an eye on someone? Maybe-of course it’s not me even if I wish it was. Out of everyone I know, he’s the one who deserves to be happy the most._ Shiro’s heart flipped. That was definitely not the result of exhaustion.

It was finally happening. He was losing his mind.

“Do you need some advice in the realm of love?” Lance set down his phone. His sultry tone washed over Shiro like a warm bath and soothed some of the panic in Shiro’s chest. “You’ve come to the right place. Let loverboy Lance show you how it’s done.”

“U-uh no, I’m not in love with anyone at the moment,” Shiro stuttered. Is this what the merchant from yesterday meant by a ‘gift?’ Even through the nausea, the heat on his cheeks was intense enough that he could almost feel the steam pouring out of his ears. “A-As you were, Lance.”

“Well, you know where to find me if you change your mind,” Lance said. He picked up his phone and settled down once more. _Cute. How can someone so hot be so cute? Damn I’d like to -_

Shiro never found out what specifically Lance would like to do, because apparently his newfound telepathic abilities had a range limit and he suddenly found himself with the need to be anywhere but near Lance.

*

He slipped into the training room, to find it already occupied. Keith was delivering some choice punches to the bag. He watched Keith’s muscles flex smoothly as he spun around and gave the bag a roundhouse kick for good measure.

“Hey Keith,” Shiro said.

“Hey Shiro,” Keith stepped away from the punching bag and went to go grab his gloves. He looks tense. “Wanna spar?”

Shiro blinked. He could hear Keith too? He almost turned and left again, but Keith was looking at him expectantly.

A spar did sound like an excellent idea at the moment. Lance had thoroughly turned him inside out and he definitely had some energy to work off.

He chuckled, “Thought you’d never ask.”

Keith slipped into his favourite fighting stance with his knees bent and his fists up. As always, there was no signal to start. They circled each other. Shiro was patient and knew from experience that Keith was, well, not.

Then again, he hadn’t sparred with this Keith before. This one that had come back two years older, broader and a lot more confident in himself. And more beautiful, but Shiro did his best not to let his thoughts go down that path. Keith had made it painstakingly clear that he saw them as brothers and he wasn’t about to ruin one of Keith’s most important relationships with his inconvenient feelings. And besides, Keith had already told him who he liked, and Lance did like him back so really he was doing the honourable thing here.

Keith gave him a slow, relaxed smile. Shiro smiled back despite himself. It seemed Keith had learned a little bit about patience on that space whale. Usually, he would have rushed in almost immediately. Finally, Keith cracked, and he threw himself forward. Shiro used his prosthetic to block Keith’s sword, but it was a rouse. Keith immediately ducked and tried to knock Shiro off of his feet with a well-placed kick.

Shiro dodged and swung his fist. He grinned as Keith quickly dodged out of the way. Keith’s moves were faster and sharper which meant that Shiro was forced to use every trick in the book to keep ahead of him. As this thought flitted through his mind, Keith suddenly threw himself at him. Shiro grabbed him and in a complicated manoeuvre, took Keith down.

To his credit, Keith took him down with him.

They grappled for a bit, Keith’s Galran strength a close match for Shiro's greater bulk. Shiro managed to get the upper hand and slowly pinned him down on the floor. Keith bucked up, but Shiro held firm.

“Your training with the Blades and Krolia has really paid off,” he said. “I’m impressed Keith.”

To his surprise, Keith flushed. _Fuck, he looks so good like that._

Shiro jerked in surprise and Keith took his chance. Shiro landed on his front with Keith on top of him. His arm was wrenched behind his back in a hold that threatened to grow painful if he struggled too much.

“Do you yield?” Keith said softly, his breath puffing against Shiro’s ear.

And Shiro was horribly reminded of some of his guiltiest fantasies involving Keith. Focus, Shirogane.

Shiro let his head thud against the floor. “I yield.”

 _I won?!._ Keith released him immediately and hauled Shiro to his feet.

Shiro smiled and clapped him on the shoulder. “It’s about time. Excellent work, Keith.”

This time, he let himself enjoy the flush that swept itself across Keith’s features.

*

It came to a head in the game room later that night.

"And then-“ Hunk made an expansive gesture with his arms. Everyone burst out laughing and Shiro found himself chuckling as well.

 _I love you, Shiro_. Shiro jerked up and spilled his space popcorn all over the floor. Keith was gazing at him with a soft look in his eyes.

Shiro had been willing to write off the moment in the training room as a fluke. Just because Keith occasionally had some lustful thoughts about him didn’t mean that he’d wanted to follow through with them.

He looked between Keith and then over at Lance who caught his eye and gave him a sweet smile.

It turned out in this case they all were that Bella girl that Lance had been thinking about earlier. Except, he didn’t have to fall for the trashy love triangle tropes now, did he? He looked between the two of them and couldn’t imagine choosing one over the other in a matter like this.

Keith, who had never given up on him despite all the hardships they’d faced together. Lance, who did his best to keep the team together and frankly needed to believe in his self worth more. He didn’t want them to have to choose either.

“Keith, Lance, I need to see you both outside,” Shiro said. He set the remnants of the space popcorn bowl aside.

“Hey what’d I do?” Lance protested.

Keith gave him a look. “What haven't you done?”

“Oooh someone’s in trouble,” Pidge sang under her breath.

“No one's in trouble. I just have something important to discuss with Keith and Lance.”

“We’ll pause the movie until you get back,” Allura said.

“This might take awhile so you can go ahead and finish watching it,” Shiro said. “Come on, you two.”

He led them down the hallway and pulled them into the nearest empty room out of earshot of the common room. It was a dusty room that clearly used to be set up for visiting dignitaries because despite all the dust, there was a large window on the wall, showing the beauty of the stars surrounding the ship. It was good enough for his purposes.

“I’ve got to tell you something,” Shiro said. “I went into the market yesterday and spoke to this woman who gave me a gift.”

“Wait what?” Lance said.

“Shiro? What’s the meaning of this?”

“Lance, Keith likes you,” Shiro said.

“Shiro, why would you say that?” There was a note of hurt in Keith’s voice that he wasn’t used to hearing. His heart twisted, but it was for the best.

“I have my –”

“Wait you like me?” Lance gestured at Keith. “Me? I mean, it’s nice that you have such excellent taste, but you love Shiro! Everyone knows that. Hell, I had this huge plan on how to get you two together!”

“You can like more than one person, Lance,” Keith snapped. His ears were turning red. “I like both of you.”

Oh god why did I say that? Why did I have to say that of all things? Shiro reached over and squeezed Keith’s shoulder to settle him. He felt Keith relax under the familiar weight even as he glared up at him.

“So, who do you choose then, Keith?” There was a tremble in Lance’s voice. “I mean you must like one of us more than the other. It’s Shiro, right?”

“Shiro doesn’t like me like that. Why would you think that?”

“Gee I don’t know. Maybe because you two are constantly making googly eyes at each other?”

Keith snorted.

“Actually, I do like you, Keith.”

“Wait, you like me too?” Keith's voice was small. “Shiro? What did she give you?”

“I can hear some of your thoughts,” Shiro said. “Or to be clear, I can hear your thoughts about me and each other.”

“Wait, which thoughts?” Lance was steadily growing redder as Shiro didn’t answer. “Which thoughts, Shiro?!”

“They have a range limit.”

“That comment in the training room earlier today. You heard what I was thinking then?” Keith asked. There was a hectic blush on his face too.

They both fell silent and looked at him expectantly.

“Whatever you’re thinking of, Lance, I can’t hear it,” Shiro said. “And yes, Keith.”

Lance swallowed hard. “It’s clear that you like each other more than you like me. I wouldn’t want to get in the way of that. Congratulations and I hope you two work out.”

Shiro grabbed Lance’s arm and stopped him. “Lance, who do you like more?”

Lance shook his head. _I can’t choose_.

“Why do we have to choose?” Shiro said impatiently. “We all like each other, right?”

Keith looked away, hunching his shoulders as he did so. “Shiro, I always thought that you thought of me as a brother.”

“It’s more than that,” Shiro said. He cupped his hand around Keith’s jaw, and Keith leaned into it, his eyes drifting closed. “Keith, would you have us both?”

Keith reached for Lance, who took his hand wonderingly. “Nothing would make me happier.”

“Lance?”

“Y-yeah. I mean, it would take both of you to handle me,” Lance said.

“Ha, you’re easy to handle,” Keith said.

He moved out of Shiro’s grasp and tilted Lance’s chin up. Lance swayed forward as if he couldn’t help himself.

“See?” Keith whispered as Lance began to tremble in his grasp.

“ _Please_.” His voice echoed within Shiro’s head and in his ears.

Keith smirked and kissed him full on the lips. Lance squeaked and melted into it. It was only then Shiro realized the look he likely had on his face. It was that besotted one that he'd once turned on Adam a millions of miles and an eternity ago. It perfectly reflected the happiness bubbling up in his chest. Lance and Keith separated before turning to him with an intent look on their faces.

He opened his arms and Keith and Lance both stepped into the hug. There was some awkward shuffling before they found a position that suited all of them.

“I didn’t think I'd ever get this,” Shiro whispered into their hair. Keith and Lance both drew back and smiled at him. They glanced at each other, conveying a message in their shared gaze that Shiro was not privy to. Huh. Apparently the spell had worn off.

“Babe, you get this,” Lance said.

“You deserve all of it,” Keith whispered.

And they leaned up as one and planted a kiss on Shiro’s right and left cheeks.

Keith and Lance drew back and a smile blossomed across Shiro's face like the birth of a new star.

“We all do.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://www.deathbystorm.tumblr.com)


End file.
